Sonny with a Ghost!
by hgrhfgds
Summary: Once upon a time, in a the road not far away... there was an actress whom the world adored! But now everybody believes she is a ghost! Except Sonny, until Chad is abducted! It might be a lot of fun, give it a shot! :


Sonny with a Ghost

Sonny walked into the prop house and found Nico and Grady discussing something in hushed tones. She walked up behind them and said, "Hey Guys!" startling Grady as he yelled and fell off the couch while Nico held on to his heart and glared at Sonny.

"What's wrong with you Sonny? Don't you know you should not creep up on people like that!" Nico said perspiring.

"Yeah! My butt hurts!" Grady added.

"Gee! Sorry. I didn't know you guys were so sensitive!" Sonny said holding up her hands.

"We're not sensitive. Puh-lese!" Nico said trying to look manly but not quite pulling it off.

"Yeah Sonny! Nico here was just telling me a ghost story!" Grady said.

"Might I add, a REAL ghost story!" Nico said mater-of-factly.

"Oh please! There's no such things as ghosts! You guys should know better than that!" Sonny said laughing it off as ridiculous.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Nico asked Grady dramatically.

"I think you better my friend!" Grady said sombrely at which Sonny looked up at ceiling with an expression which clearly expressed her 'oh-no!-not-another-one-of-their-crazy-stories-and-or-theory's' feeling.

"You're going to want to sit down Sonny!" Nico started and Sonny complied for the sheer purpose of making sure that this whole thing was behind her as soon as possible.

Grady took the seat next to Sonny as Nico stood in front of them ready to act out his story while narrating it.

"Once upon a time, in a the road not far away... there was an actress whom the world adored!" he said moving his hands around to show them the world and then pausing for effect.

"Nico, If I'm going to be listening to a ghost story, I'd rather you do it soon!" Sonny said impatiently.

"Fine! Fine!" Nico said grumpily before continuing in a mysterious voice, "She was beautiful and talented. She bought a home for herself, the house that is parallel to Condor studio, but cannot really be seen unless your on the terrace of the studio!" Nico said when Sonny interrupted and said, "Wait! Is this the house which you can't see from the road because its hidden by trees?"

"Yup! That's the one! Well, she was 21 years old and at the peak of her career! She accepted a role in a movie that was creating a huge hype throughout the world. The day she signed on with the studio making the movie, she disappeared. A whole search party was organised. They even had a whole team in the LAPD dedicated to finding her. The search went on for 2 years and they could not find her. The world assumed the worst had happened. Then on the day they officially stopped looking for her, her ghost started haunting her house." Nico finished with a scary look and then looked expectantly at Sonny.

"You are about the worst story teller in the history of worst story tellers!" Sonny said and left.

Grady and Nico looked at each other and Nico said with a confused look, "Why?"

Sonny was sitting in the commissary shaking her head when Chad walked in and asked her, "Hey Sonny! Why are you shaking your head?"

"Nico just told me a really stupid story and I realised that he cannot narrate a story for crying out loud!" Sonny said.

"What story is that?" Chad asked curious.

"It's some ghost story involving that weird house behind Condor studios!" Sonny said shrugging.

"Oh...thaaaaaaat one!" Chad dragged.

"Yeah, I mean he did not give me the actress's name!" Sonny stated holding up her hands to count the number of flaws in Nico's story.

"It's Olivia Stanford!" Chad replied.

"And he did not give me the time of her reign as an actress!" Sonny continued not realising what Chad said.

"It was the 1950's!" he replied.

"...and finally, he gave me neither the studio name that she signed on with or the film name that she was supposed to work in before she went missing." she finished without taking a breath and holding up three fingers.

"The studio was Chamber 6 and the movie was, if I am not wrong, 'Seven Dreams till Tuesday'!" Chad answered.

Sonny looked blankly at Chad for a few seconds before all the he said registered in her brain.

"So it's true?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"I'm 70% sure it is!" he replied.

"70%?" Sonny asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Mm-hmm!" he said nodding at her.

"I don't buy it! Let's go check it out!" Sonny said excitedly.

Chad cleared his throat and looked down. "You want to check it out?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah come!" she replied eagerly.

Chad cleared his throat and asked again in a small voice, "Now?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes and looked at him, "Wait a minute!"

Chad looked at her and asked a bit defensively, "What?"

"You're scared!" she said teasingly.

"Pfft! Of course not!" he said too quickly.

"I cannot believe you're scared of a ghost that most definitely does not exist!" Sonny said laughing.

"No! I am not scared!" Chad said raising his voice and looked around the commissary to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

Sonny put her hands on her hips and looked at him questioningly.

"Sonny..." Chad said gaining his confidence, "You may have a lot of leisure time over at So random but here at Mackenzie Falls we have a lot of work to do to make sure we are number one. So I'll take you to the haunted house tomorrow!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sonny was walking rather quickly and eagerly for someone who was going to see a ghost and that was exactly what Chad told her.

"That's absurd. We are not going to see a ghost!" she said.

"Um... Yeah... You are!" he said confidently.

"You mean 'we' are and no... WE are not!" she said glaring at him.

"Okay Sonny! Maybe the chances of seeing a ghost is one in a million. Maybe we wont with such odds." he said and stopped when Sonny smiled but continued immediately in a mysterious low voice, "But what if this is THAT one in a million? What if... what if... we beat the odds?" he asked going very near her, trying to creep her out.

Sonny looked undecided and hesitant for a few seconds before replying, with might I add, a huge smile, "Well then, I'm sure she'll be very nice!"

The house could not be seen from where Sonny and Chad were standing, which was in front of the gate that had creepers climbing on it, so really, they couldn't even see the gate!

"Are you sure there's a house behind all this?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Let's go!" he said opening the gate which made a screeching sound.

As they stepped into the grounds of the house there was a lot of wind and leaves started flying all around the place.

"Well, That is a cliché and its very unoriginal!" Sonny said walking in.

Chad opened the door to the house which opened without a sound. Sonny followed him in and looked around at the immaculate surroundings.

"Wow! This place is awfully clean for a place that's supposedly haunted for more than half a century!" she commented looking around.

"Yeah, this place looks amazing." Chad observed looking around.

"I know..." Sony started knowingly, "Since she went missing, somebody hired a housekeeper to keep this place clean and world thought that the housekeeper was a ghost!" she said and then scrunched her face and thought and said, "Poor housekeeper!" and turned around to look at Chad who was banging his head on a wall behind her.

"Fine Chad! What's your story?" she asked.

"Let's just keep going shall we!" he said and started walking when a song started playing. Both Sonny and Chad stopped dead in their tracks and listened.

"I know this song. It's that Doris Day song – 'Que sera sera' or something like that!" Sonny said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, everybody know this song. It was Olivia's favourite!" Chad finished looking at the ceiling of the house.

"Woah! Maybe this place is haunted!" Sonny said walking in.

She started walking up the stairs and Chad followed right behind her. Suddenly they heard a high pitch scream.

Sonny jerked and toppled backwards right into Chad who caught her.

"Someone seems jumpy!" he said catching her.

"C'mon! Like you didn't jump at that!" Sonny said catching her breath.

"At what?" Chad asked confused.

"That Scream!" Sonny said obviously.

Chad chuckled, put his arm on Sonny's shoulder and said slowly "Sonny! The only one who screamed was You!" and continued walking upstairs.

"What!" Sonny said disbelievingly and followed him and said, "That's not true! That scream was so loud! I'm sure the whole of L.A heard that!"

"The whole of L.A heard YOU!" Chad said laughing.

Sonny noted Chad's calm exterior and non-jittery talk and walk unlike hers and started doubting herself.

"Maybe we should leave Sonny! You're clearly not up for this." Chad told her as the reached the landing.

"There is nothing that I'm not up for!" Sonny said walking ahead of Chad with her head up defiantly.

"It's been a long time since someone came to see me!" a very husky female voice said.

Sonny stopped and turned to Chad and said, "Please tell me you heard that!"

Chad looked at her amazed and said, "Oh I heard that All right!"

"Hi Olivia!" Sonny said waving her hand to nothing in particular.

"This is the part where the unsettled spirit of a conflicted actress comes out, gives YOU, Sonny, a once-over and then invites you for a cup of tea." Chad said sarcastically.

There was suddenly a booming laughter which echoed through the empty house.

"Hey!" Chad said smiling and pointing upwards, "she finds me funny!"

And then suddenly there was that same voice that said, in a rather angry and vengeful voice, "I've been waiting a long time for you!"

"Or..." Chad dragged, "Maybe she'll give you a once-over and decide to possess you to kill me!"

Sonny turned with a frightened look and said, "Will you please stop giving her ideas!"

They walked into the master bedroom. When Chad stepped in, all the possessions in the room started falling down. Sonny let out a small scream that was drowned by Chad's. More things started to fall at that. Sonny pulled Chad behind and as soon as he was outside, the things stopped falling.

"She's clearly does not like it If we are in her room!" Chad observed.

"Very observant Chad! It's almost as if you are Sherlock Holmes." Sonny sneered sarcastically.

"If you're so scared, why are you still here Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Because ghosts are not supposed to exit!" Sonny said looking around worried.

They just stood looking around for a few seconds after which Sonny suggested that they check out the next floor.

"That's the attic!" Chad said.

"So?" Sonny asked moving.

"That's were ghosts always live!" Chad said warningly.

"Oh yeah! Right! I forgot that you were a ghost and live in the attic. How else would you know! Can I meet your other ghost friends Chad!" Sonny started sarcastically and ended it with fake sweetness.

"Fine!" Chad snapped.

"Fine!" Sonny said with her back to him.

As Sonny placed her foot on the first step there was a booming laughter followed by a loud bang. Sonny took her step back and looked back at Chad to find him missing. She panicked. Her eyes went really wide and she frantically looked around searching for him.

"Chad..." she called timidly and frightened. "Oh Shit!" she swore.

"Chad, stop playing games and get out here!" she tried thinking rationally. "Ha ha ha..." she fake laughed, "You got me, not can you please come out!" The last part came out pleadingly.

Suddenly there were flashes of light. Then some leaves blew into the house through an open window. Sonny looked like she might start crying and said to no one in particular, "Maybe I should have come here alone!" then panicky, "Oh no! I dragged Chad here and now he's gone! What have I done!" and then it struck her that this was serious.

"I have to get help!" she yelled through the wind noise and then thought while running out of the house as quickly as she could, "Sure! I'll get some cops here. They can get their guns out and shoot at the walls. That would be swell!"

She ran and soon was out the gates. Then she suddenly realised that she may be too late to save Chad and ran so fast that she could have toppled over. Adrenaline helped.

She burst through the doors of Condor blinded by the pain in her stitches and saw a figure standing in front of her. She started saying clutching her sides, "Need help! Chad Dylan Cooper is caught by Olivia Stanford!" she finished hurriedly still not able to focus on the person 10 feet in front of her.

"The actress who has been dead for more than half a century?" the voice asked her accusingly.

Sonny got angry as she finally focused on Chad!

She was still a little disoriented so she was a bit slow. It took a good few seconds to realise that it was Chad. She caught her breath and looked at him and he grinned back.

"Hey Sonny! It's stupid to be telling people that I have been abducted by a person who has been dead for more than 50 years when I'm right here!" then after a pause added, "And it also hurts a little!"

Sonny did not respond, the whole thing just panning out in her head.

"I mean I know you are obsessed with me and all, But this..." Chad dragged looking smug.

At that Sonny retorted, "I am not obsessed!"

"Sonny!" Chad said walking closer to her.

"What Chad?" she asked, snubbed and tired.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked walking closer and smiling.

"Can I stop you?" Sonny asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sonny Munroe... You have been..." Chad started at which Zora and the So Random! Cast along with the camera crew popped out of their hiding places and Zora completed loudly, "Celebrity Practical Joked!" after which everybody chorused, "Punk'd!"

Sonny looked flabbergasted for a few seconds then laughed and said, "Nice one guys! That was completely unexpected!"

The camera continued to shoot and Zora said, "Well, tell our laughing audience how you feel?

Sonny smiled at Zora, laughed, pushed her hair aside and said, "Well I feel Punk'd!" She turned to Chad, held out her hand and he took it when she said, "Nice job! I bought the whole thing."

"Of course you did! We all witnessed!" at which everybody laughed and cameras stopped rolling.

Sonny's cast mates and Chad were sitting at the prop house, the whole lot of them reminiscing the incident with a disgruntled Sonny. The ridicule was funny for a while but now it was getting stale.

"Okay guys! Let's stop making me the goat. Being done publicly once and then about a zillion times by you guys is enough! Let's talk about how you planned it!" she finished looking at Zora.

"It was quite simple. I was the one who wanted you to be the goat and I pitched the idea and they liked it. These guys here were more than ready to prank you! That's it. They each had a part to play and they did it very well." Zora said happily.

They all laughed at the whole thing again before everyone dispersed to do whatever. Chad obviously stayed behind.

"Let me guess... you're not done?" Sonny asked him.

"No no! I'm all done!" Chad said laughing.

"I'm not surprised considering 90% of the jokes made came from you!" Sonny said at which Chad laughed more.

"You get another guess!" Chad said graciously.

"Hmm... You are waiting for me to ask how you can act as well as you did?" Sonny said monotonously.

Chad faked surprise and held his hand to his heart, touched, and said, "How do you know me so well?"

Sonny pushed her hair aside and said modestly, "What can I say!"

"So?" Chad said expectantly.

"So?" Sonny asked confused.

Chad stared at her and said, "Aren't you going to ask me?"


End file.
